


let your love rain down on me

by miscellanium (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>done for a quick prompt on tumblr: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your love rain down on me

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Shingo’s holding his jacket over his head but it’s soaked through, his hair gel slowly washing away, and his face is so wet he's literally dripping with regret. When they left school he gave his umbrella to Yuuya and Sora after much debate (read: tug-of-war) and this is the thanks he gets? 

“What’d you even want my umbrella for, then?!” He moves to snatch it back but Sora pulls Yuuya's hand out of reach.

Yuuya shrugs, grinning. “It’s not raining as hard now and it’s not cold. Besides, isn’t kissing someone in the rain the most romantic thing you can do? Y'know, like in the movies!”

Shingo mutters, “Speak for yourself, I’m cold,” but Sora’s voice is louder as he jumps in with, “Yeah, Sawatari, don’t you wanna be a star?”

“I _am_ a star!” Indignant, Shingo stops in his tracks, blocking the sidewalk. “Just watch me!” And with that he drapes his sopping jacket over one arm and bends to kiss Sora, holding his face with wet hands, and before Sora can complain he pulls Yuuya close by the waist to kiss him deeply.

Yuuya’s breathless when Shingo pulls away, so it’s easy now for him to wrest his umbrella from his friend’s relaxed grip.

“How do you like that?!”

Before Yuuya can summon a reply Sora says, “Damp and kinda rushed. Five out of ten.” Shingo swings at him with the umbrella, giving chase when he leaps away with a laugh and starts running the rest of the way home.

“Guys….” Yuuya calls after them half-heartedly. But he smiles when Shingo turns and flashes him a grin because they both know that once Shingo’s won this race (he always wins, obviously) and they’re all out of the rain there’ll be time for more kisses, more warmth.


End file.
